The Villager Comes To Town - Chapter Two
by Eternalgnarlyness
Summary: Oh boy! Chapter two!


_Chapter 2._

_Friday, June 14th. 4:38 P.M._

I dare never really talked to him much. There didn't seem like much to talk about other than the weather, or maybe it was because he intimidated me; either way they were both possibilities and I never really wanted to play with the idea or risk that I might take my aggression and frustration as to how he can be so mindless when causing harm to others without a single hint of regret and possibly harm him outside of the arena.

The Super Smash Brother's Arena was a place where there was always an "Entrance" or a gateway, wherever you came from. Whether it be from the outerspaces of a universe like Starfox was from, or the platforms of a cheerily colored universe like Mario originated, there would be a gateway somewhere to this place called "The Super Smash Brother's Arena". But no matter how illogical it seemed, I always seemed to believe that the gateways were transporters onto another Universe; and in that Universe the Arena was at home. To me, it only seemed logical.

My Gateway was always somewhere in the forests I adored. A lot of the time, a few of the others and I would show up early, discussing bets and whatnot, but never once since The Villager has been announced into the game and a gateway was placed in his universe has he shown up earlier than 8:00.

It was like he didn't want to get to know us before he would unleash his smiley wrath upon us. It wasn't fun to him; this was just competition and that's all. It's not that it was bad, it just seemed completely illogical.

I walked out into the dusky forrest, greeted from about 10 or so feet away, a small handle on a tree that indicated the portal which brought me to the Arena. While adjusting my hat, my legs seemed to meander over towards the knob on the tree. Seemingly subconsiously, my wrist reached and turned the handle. As my arm retracted, a rectangle shape opened like a door made from the bark of the tree had opened with it. I peeked into the darkness that I knew once I stepped in, I would only be blind momentarily after closing the door; then after my moment's blindness I would suddenly appear within a silvery flash of light outside the Arena's gate, welcomed warmly and cheerily by the others. I stepped into my personal portal and proceeded to what seemed like my second home, even if I was only ever there for about 2 hours a night.

_**Friday, June 14th. 2013. 10:34 P.M.**_

_**Maybe he's scared of us. Maybe we shouldn't be intimidated by him, but vise versa; it would only explain why he never shows up early and never says he is remorseful for the damage he might cause.. or maybe it's due to his lack of reality. What if I do talk to him.. I believe I have enough self control; it's not like I haven't .. well actually, no. I have never dealt or talked to, or even met anyone quite like him.**_

I looked over the note to myself, twiddling with the pen between my on what to scribble down next.

_**I don't even recall anyone really talking to him and explaining what The Arena was really hosting every night - a game, practically. Maybe the reason he has never really expressed the remorse because he is just confused and scared - Maybe I just .. jumped to conclusions far too quickly.**_

_***Note to self; well, this whole thing is a note to myself...**_

_**** P.S: Inform the others of your misinterpretation of The Villager.**_

As I finished up my note, I stared at it. Everything seemed pretty clear now.

The Villager never showed up early because no one ever told him some of us came early.

The Villager never hinted remorse because he was never informed we weren't all enemies; we're friendly competitors.

The Villager just really likes smiling.

The Villager is actually intimidated of us; and I really should try talking to him and explaining these daily competitions.

Yeah.. I was just jumping to conclusions, I mean, it's barely been a week since he was announced to be joining the arena's competitors. We only see him from the beginnning of the matches, 8:30, to the end, 10:00.

Everything makes sense now.


End file.
